


Remedy

by kvlorens



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gingerrose - Freeform, Missed Connection, Slow Burn, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvlorens/pseuds/kvlorens
Summary: Clyde Logan and Rey Johnson are about as perfect for each other as people could get. A love like theirs could rattle the stars and set the world ablaze. The problem is, neither of them wants to admit it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 47
Kudos: 109





	1. Words Left Unsaid

Tonight had to be the busiest night in all of Duck Tape’s history. Every chair in the place had someone’s ass in it, which meant the rest of the bodies in the place crowded around pool tables, the jukebox in the corner that had The Eagles humming through the speakers, and even the corridor leading to the bathroom. 

Clyde was in full-on beast mode, his brows pulled together in concentration as he mixed drinks, poured beer from the tap and cashed patrons out. He had even done a decent job with keeping conversations going through it all.  _ He was truly the king of bartending _ , Rey thought. 

She’d been there most of the evening, which she’d found herself doing more and more often these days, watching in awe of the man behind the bar. He had such a melodic way of moving, almost like a dance only he knew and she’d prayed to whatever force out there that he’d teach her the steps. She’d never tell him that though, in fear he’d get spooked and run for the hills. 

So there she sat, silently sipping her drink and letting her thoughts run wild. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Alright, folks. 'bout twenty minutes before y’all gotta leave.” Clyde's voice boomed out, which always surprised Rey since his tone was usually so gentle. Her heart sank, looking at the clock on her cellphone and realizing it was almost one in the morning.

She was a bit sad that tonight hadn’t allowed her to have her normal evening of conversation with Clyde. It was the part of her day that she most looked forward to. Her job didn’t call for too much social interaction so she’d found herself relying on Clyde’s words to keep her sane.  _ Pathetic _ , Rey said to herself. 

She looked back up at Clyde, who was in the process of cashing a group of people out and frowned. The poor man was probably exhausted beyond belief after tonight. Deciding against being a bother, Rey slid a wad of cash under her empty glass and gathered her things to leave. She had just put her hand on the door handle when a voice called out to her. 

“Rey?” She turned, her heart racing so fast she swore it might tear through her chest and fall in a bloody pile on the floor. 

“Clyde?” She called back. He stared at her for a moment, seemingly trying to decide whether or not to say what he wanted to or let her go. 

“You have a good night, now, alright?” He finally said, looking down at his feet for a moment before meeting her eyes again. A smile spread across her face and she wondered if he could see the red tint of her cheeks from where he stood. 

“You too, Clyde.” He returned her smile before turning back to the customers, that were not-so-patiently waiting to pay for their drinks and leave. Rey chuckled to herself before turning back to the door and walking out into the cool night air. 

* * *

About an hour after the last customer left the building and Clyde had finished up his usual closing routine, which definitely involved a beer or two for himself to get him through, he was finally headed out the door and home to his bed. Which was all he could think about the entire night. Well, aside from Rey, of course. 

She’d quickly become his favorite customer. She was kind and patient, never gave him any trouble. He loved their conversations about cars and their similar tastes in music. He had learned that she’d had a troubled past and felt the same things he did. Never did she judge him, not for the fact that he’d lost his left forearm and hand during his second tour in Iraq. Not for all the trouble he’d gotten into throughout this life. She understood, maybe not always from personal experience, but she did. He thanked the Lord for bringing her into his life. Even if it was only for a few hours each night at the bar. Clyde was just thankful to have someone to talk to. 

Clyde almost didn’t see her on the walk to his car, he most likely would’ve stayed oblivious had he not heard the words “fucking shit” from the far corner of the parking lot. 

He saw Rey leaning inside the open hood of her car, shining her phone’s flashlight into the space, trying to fix god knows what. He chuckled before starting in her direction. 

“Rey?” She jumped at the sound of his voice, her body cowering away before realizing who was speaking to her. She relaxed and straightened herself. “Car troubles?” 

“Yeah, stupid thing won’t start. Thought it might need to be hit with some jumper cables but that wasn’t it. It’s too dark out here for me to try and fix it and I’ve tried calling a tow truck but couldn’t get through to anyone.” 

Clyde nodded, assessing the situation quietly in his head. Rey took the time to admire his strong facial features, wishing she had the chance to count every mole that was sprinkled across his face. He was so devastatingly handsome and she often thought about that face long after she’d gone home. She’d never admit to the things she’d done to herself while picturing him there with her. Touching her  _ there _ . Kissing her  _ there _ . Loving here _ there _ . 

“Well, my suggestion would be to grab all your valuables and lock up. I can call my buddy Earl to get it towed in the mornin'.” He said after a moment, breaking Rey away from her thoughts. 

“That would be great, thanks.” She nodded, closing the hood of her truck with a small click.

“I could-er-give you a ride home if you’d like.” Clyde mumbled, toeing the pavement with his boot. Heat crept back across Rey’s cheeks at the thought of being alone with Clyde. Nerves started to claw their way up her stomach and bury themselves into her chest. 

“You don’t have to, I don’t live all that far from here. I can walk.” Clyde looked up at her then, wide-eyed. 

“It’s no bother, darlin’. It’s not safe out here for you ladies at night. What with all the creeps and the murderers runnin’ about.” Rey let out a loud laugh and Clyde shot her a puzzled look. 

“Have you been listening to those murder podcasts I’ve been talking about?” She teased, not at all prepared for his next words.

“Well, yeah. I always look into stuff you talk about. It’s no joke out there.” Hearing him say that made Rey’s heart leap. She never expected him to think about her or anything she said outside of their time together at the bar, let alone taking time out of his day to consume whatever content she had rambled on about that night.

“You do?” Her tone was soft and she wasn’t sure at first that she’d been loud enough for him to hear. But he did, he always did.

“‘Course. Does that surprise you?” He answered, looking at her with those wise, soulful eyes. 

“Kinda. I just feel like nobody knows me sometimes. Not really. That most of the time my words go in one ear and out the other.” She rambled, not sure if she was making a lick of sense. 

“I feel like I know you, for what it’s worth,” Rey noted the sincerity in his voice and it made her heart swell. “And I care a great deal about what you got to say.” 

“Thank you, Clyde. The feeling is mutual.” He nodded at that, turning his face away in hopes to hide the small smile that tugged at his lips. 

“We should probably get going. " Clyde spoke after a moment of silence had stretched between the two of them. 

"Right, right. Let me just grab my things." She opened her car door and sat down in the driver's seat, grabbing her purse, chargers and anything else she didn't want getting stolen. 

Clyde stood by and watched intently, his heart nearly in his throat. He'd dreamt about spending time with Rey outside of the bar on more than one occasion. Though this wasn't the ideal setting, a date at a nice restaurant or a day at the record store being just a few of the ideas he'd come up with. But it was something and he'd take it. 

Rey exited the car a few minutes later, hugging her now filled purse to her chest. Clyde smiled to himself at the sight, thinking she couldn't be any more adorable. 

"Ready when you are." She said, shooting him a smile. 

"My cars over here." He pointed out his dark blue 1976 Pontiac Grand Prix on the other end of the parking lot. 

"Really? I couldn't tell due to how crowded the parking lot is." Rey teased, nudging his left arm gently. 

"You think you're funny, huh?" He responded, faux seriousness etched in his tone.

"Oh, I think I'm hilarious. My friends tell me all the time." 

"Well, you may wanna sit 'em down for a talk. I think you're bein' lied to." Rey shot him an incredulous look which made Clyde tip his head back in laughter. The sound made Rey stop in her tracks and stare at him, dumbfounded. The laughter cut out and his face fell to worry. 

"Shit, Rey, I'm sorry. That wasn't very kind of me." 

"No, no. I've just never heard you laugh before. It was nice." Heat rose on Clyde's cheeks, spreading all the way down his neck and to the tips of his ears. He wasn't used to compliments, especially from pretty girls like Rey. 

"Thanks." He mumbled, walking in long strides to his car. Rey huffed, regretting saying anything at all. All her attempts at flirting ended the same, in his getting embarrassed and removing himself from the situation. She didn't know why she even bothered. 

He held the door open for her and she got in with a small 'thank you'. 

Clyde walked around the front of the car, cursing himself for never having the words to say. Never having the courage to tell her how he felt. For always stewing in his emotions instead of letting them out. 

He climbed into the car and put the key in the ignition. The car came to life in a comforting hum. They didn't speak as he backed up and pulled out onto the road. Clyde swore he could cut the tension with a knife. 

"Have you read that book I was telling you about Tuesday?" He asked, hoping to defuse the situation. 

"I finished it last night actually. I was hoping to talk with you about it tonight but things got pretty hectic and I didn't want to bother you." 

"You could never bother me, darlin'. Not in a million years." Rey couldn't describe the feeling that shot through her when Clyde called her that. She felt like it added years to her life each time. Rey hoped he'd never stop. 

"Well, that's good to know." She looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back just as big. 

"So, what'd ya think?" Clyde questioned, eager to know if she enjoyed it at all or if his recommendation turned out to be a total fail, which it never seemed to be. But one could never be too sure.

"It was beautiful, Clyde. I don't think I've ever read a book so lyrically written. I'm devasted that they didn't end up together though. That was my only complaint." 

"I get ya. They went through all that trouble, sacrificed so much for each other, only for him to die in the end. But boy were they powerful." He looked over at Rey, who was enthusiastically nodding in agreement.

"I can't imagine what it's like loving someone so much that you're willing to die for them. Does that kind of love even exist?" Clyde got quiet at that, his brows pulled together in deep thought before answering. 

"I think so. You just got to find the right person." Rey nodded, looking out her window and watched as the trees whipped by.

"Have you ever felt like that with anyone?" She asked, not turning away from the window. 

"Aside from my family, no. No, I haven't."  _ But I could,  _ he thought,  _ with you I could. _

"Me neither." Things got quiet again after that. Not the same awkward kind, more comforting this time. The only other words spoken between the two were Rey giving him directions to her house. 

"Thank you for this. I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I know you probably just wanted to get home and sleep." She was looking down at her hands when she spoke, not wanting to look at his face and find out she was right. 

"Like I said, it's no bother." They stared at each other for a long moment. So many confessions floating between them but neither one bold enough to say anything. 

"Well, good night Clyde," Rey whispered, her hand on the handle, trying to stall. Half hoping she'd work up the courage to tell him the deepest desired of her heart and half hoping he'd do the same. But neither of them did. They never did. 

"Good night, Rey." 

Clyde watched her walk up the driveway, the motion sensor light flicking on and illuminating the front porch when she got close enough. She turned and waved before disappearing into the house. 

Clyde spent his drive home thinking of all the things he wished he'd said and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He dreamed of Rey. Always of Rey. 


	2. These Feelings I've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a pep talk from her friends over breakfast and Clyde spends his day at the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to click on this story and reading it. This story was just an idea I had an itch to write while watching Logan Lucky the other day and didn't expect anyone to be interested. So thank you again. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler than anything else. Things will start getting more interesting in the chapters to come so hang in there! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Hello? Earth to Rey!” Rey flinched, suddenly being pulled out of her thoughts of a certain bartender. She looked around as if in a daze before her eyes settled on the three people that surrounded her.

“Hmm?” She replied, noting the looks of confusion on her friend's faces. 

“I’ve been tryin’ to get your attention for like five minutes but it appears your mind had traveled elsewhere.” Rose explained, arms flailing around dramatically as if it would get her point across more clearly. 

“Sorry, what were we talking about?” Rose shook her head, which earned a chuckle from Poe and Hux. 

“We were discussing plans for the North Carolina State Fair next Saturday.” Hux answered before taking a long drink from his glass of orange juice, a small stream escaping from the corners of his mouth. He didn’t seem to notice, or mind, and no one thought it worth pointing out. 

“Shit, is it that soon?” Rey groaned. Time had a way of escaping her, now more than ever. 

“Mhm, I was thinkin’ that we should leave in the afternoon Friday and get a hotel so we don’t have to worry about traffic in the mornin’ Saturday. I wanna be in line before the sun comes up. There’s no way in hell I’m missin’ out on Miss Maz’s candy apples again.” Rose exclaimed and they all nodded in agreement. 

“Well, we certainly wouldn’t want that.” Rey knew she’d never hear the end of it if Rose missed out for the second year in a row and she didn’t care to be stuck with a grumpy Rose Tico all day. Though she’d never admit that out loud. 

“So, what were you thinkin’ about?” Poe questioned, shoving maple syrup-drenched pancakes into his mouth. 

“Thinking about when?” Rey knew exactly what he was talking about, she just hoped her attempts at playing dumb would ward them off. Though she knew she wouldn’t be that lucky. 

“Like two minutes ago. Don’t go actin’ like you don’t know.” Poe pressed, his chewed up pancakes making an appearance while he spoke. Rey wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to talk with your mouth full? And nothing. I wasn’t thinking about anything.” Rey knew how bad of a liar she was and by the looks on their faces, they weren’t buying it. 

“We won’t stop pressin’ until you tell us, so you might as well just do it.” Rose chimed in. 

Rey thought it over for a long moment. She’d never talked about Clyde to anyone. He was like her little secret and the thought of admitting out loud her feelings scared her. It would make it real, give it life and she didn’t know if she could handle it. But the other part of her wanted to let it out, scream it from the top of the highest mountain so that maybe, just maybe it would make her feel better. Would take the weight off her chest and give her the push she needed to tell him. 

And in that moment she decided to throw caution to the wind. What did she have to lose? _A lot actually_ , she thought to herself, but brushed it off before it could seep too deep into her mind. 

“There’s this guy-” Rey began before the sound of Rose’s squealing cut her off. 

“A GUY? Since when does little miss forever alone have a GUY?” Rose shouted which earned them a round of sneers and looks of confusion from the other patrons in the diner. 

“Oh, would you let the woman speak?” Hux snapped, causing Rose to sink down in her seat. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Hux sighed, wrapping an arm around Rose and placing a soft kiss on the center of her head like some form of silent apology for lashing out. It seemed to have done the trick because she had turned a bright shade of pink and was all smiles. 

“It’s alright,” she took a deep breath, her confidence beginning to dwindle, but continued anyway. “There’s this guy that I met at that bar, Duck Tape, the one I mentioned to you a while back. I dunno, I’ve just never met anyone like him. I feel like we are one soul in two different bodies. We’ve bonded over books and music and cars and a plethora of other things. He’s patient and kind, but stern when he needs to be. He’s funny and thoughtful. He always seems to be up in his own head and I want more than anything to be the person he feels comfortable enough to let inside. His voice is so soothing that I feel like I’m in a constant state of calm even though my heart feels like it’s gonna jump out of my throat whenever I’m near him. I just don’t know what to do with all these feelings I’ve got.” 

Rose, Poe and Hux listened intently as Rey rambled on about this mystery man. They’d never in their lives heard her talk about anyone like this. Rey kept to herself most of the time, every now and again someone would pop into her life but they never stuck around very long. And she sure as hell never spoke about them with this much heart. They all exchanged a look, silent agreement flowed between them. This was the real deal. 

“Is he cute?” Rose asked when Rey seemed to be out of words. 

“I know this may be a tad bit dramatic but he might be the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” Rey confessed. Rose let out another squeal, bouncing in her seat. 

“Tall?” Poe questioned, his eyebrows raised to full height. 

“Extremely. Wide too. Just overall _big_.” 

“Does he know how you feel? Does he feel the same?” Rey grew silent, not wanting to admit to her failure and inability to talk about her feelings. Well, except for right now it seemed. 

“No, I haven’t and I doubt he does. Why would he?” 

“Because you’re Rey fuckin’ Johnson and you’re a total catch. If he’s as wonderful as you’ve been goin’ on about, then he’d be an utter fool not to.” Rey could feel her face grow hot. Rose had a way of calling people out for being too hard on themselves and it was one of the things Rey loved about her. Even when she was the one being put on blast.

“He just seems too good to be true. I don’t know what I’d do if I put myself out there and he rejected me.” Rey admitted, chewing on the dried skin of her lower lip, tugging until it started to sting. 

“You just gotta go for it,” Poe said, reaching a hand across the table and placing it over Rey’s, “Don’t live your life thinkin’ ‘what if’. Go out there and get your man.” 

Rey smiled so big she swore it might’ve split her face in half if that was even possible. 

“You know, I might just do that.” 

* * *

A soft chime sounded, signaling Clyde’s entrance into the bookshop. It was a small place, mostly second hand or vintage, but they sold most of the popular stuff that had come out in recent years too. 

It was Clyde’s favorite place in all of Boone County, except perhaps his bar. He was on a first-name basis with all the workers and even some of the other regulars that frequented the place too. It was like this little community and it made him feel safe. He’d hoped one day he could bring Rey there and show her all its secrets. 

Clyde made his way through various shelves, trying to find what it was he had come in that day to buy. A book of love poems. He’d read it one afternoon at that very shop and his mind immediately filled with thoughts of Rey. All the things he’d wanted to say had been written out onto its pages, almost as if he’d written it himself. It scared him how accurate it was. He didn’t end up buying it, which he was now kicking himself for and holding out hope that it was still there. 

He planned on gifting it to Rey for her birthday, which she’d drunkenly told him was a month from today. He knew the risk he would be taking giving her a book like that. He could potentially ruin their friendship if she didn’t feel the same. But he was tired. Tired of living in daydreams with her. And, because he wasn’t great with words, he hoped she’d catch on. 

“Hey there, Clyde. Can I help you find anything?” Mary, the clerk, asked. She had to be around seventy years old and a whole head shorter than Clyde. She reminded him of his late Nana, which made Clyde like her even more. 

“Well, Mary, I’m lookin’ for a book of poems but I can’t for the life of me remember what it was called.” Clyde huffed, running his right hand through his hair. 

“What kind of poems does this book have?” She questioned, typing something into the computer that Clyde could only assume was the word ‘poems’ from the number of clicks on the keyboard. He hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not he wanted to bring an extra party into his endeavors or say ‘fuck it’ and go home. 

“Love poems.” He muttered, almost too low for her to hear. 

“Love poems?” She looked at him then, eyebrows raised but said nothing more. Clyde let out a long breath of relief. He knew he liked Mary for a reason. 

“Yes, ma’am. It had a white cover with cursive letters all over the front. Black letters, I think.” He explained, hoping it might be a good starting place in their search. 

Clyde and Mary looked for hours for the book of love poems. First, they checked the database for anything remotely similar to what Clyde had described, with no luck. 

“This thing isn’t always accurate for some reason. We may have to take matters into our own hands.” 

And they did. They looked from the highest shelf to places even Mary had forgotten existed. It felt like they had been looking for an eternity, time seemingly stretching on for miles. Clyde tried hard to hide the disappointment that washed through him when they came up empty-handed. 

“I’m sorry, Clyde. I was really hopin’ we’d be able to find it.” Mary told him, patting him on the arm. 

“It’s alright, Mary. Thank you for takin’ the time to look with me. I appreciate it.” He gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It seemed that was all he was capable of. 

“I hope you find it somehow. Try checking around the other shops in town. Or take a trip to the city.” Clyde muttered another ‘thank you’ before turning away and leaving the shop.

_Guess I’ll have to come up with another plan of action_ , he grumbled to himself. 

He climbed back into his car and decided to head to work early. There was no point in going back home and if he was being honest, he really didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. 

_This has got to be that damn curse. That asshole won’t let me have one good thing without comin’ back around and bitin’ me in the ass._

Clyde’s head got the better of him on his drive to work. He began to wonder if this whole thing was worth it. There was no way in hell she felt the same about him and he was a fool for thinking otherwise. He was just some small-town man with a missing hand and not much to offer her but his whole heart and complete devotion. And if she did by chance feel even an ounce of what he felt for her, she’d grow tired and resent him. How could his love ever be enough for a woman like her? She’d up and leave and he’d have to figure out how to clean up the bloody and shattered remains of his broken heart. He wasn’t so sure he’d be able to. 

He doubted he’d ever love again if she did, wouldn’t want to after having her. Was it really worth pursuing if it was bound to end in ruin? Clyde wasn’t so sure anymore. 


	3. An Off Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde Logan can't seem to shake his bad luck. A misunderstanding shakes things up for Clyde and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! 
> 
> Thank you for all the love y'all have been giving this series so far. It really means a lot to me. 
> 
> This chapter is one I've been excited but also terrified to write. It's been on my mind since I started this series so I'm glad to have it out of my system. Now we can get to the real fun. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Something was off today. Clyde could tell from the moment he woke up that morning. Everything just felt so….. _still._ He couldn’t hear the usual chorus of birds chirping outside his window. No wind rolled through the trees. No cars driving down the street. 

His morning cup of coffee tasted bland, he’d undercooked his bacon and stubbed his toe, twice, while making his way to the dining room table. His coffee spilled down his torso, burning his skin red and making things overall uncomfortable. He even ended up losing a few pieces of bacon. 

The bad luck didn’t stop there. His car broke down on his way to work and he had to call in a favor from Earl, which mostly consisted of free beers for the next few months. His sister, Mellie, had to leave work to pick him up and drop him off. He spent the whole ride there apologizing profusely. 

When he’d gotten to work he struggled, immensely, to unlock the door. Which resulted in his key breaking in the lock. He had to call in a locksmith to sort out the mess. He was grateful he had at least decided on an early start that day and would most likely be able to open on schedule, which they did. 

Clyde felt like he was getting in his own way all night. He broke more glasses than he had in all the time he’d been open put together. His prosthetic bumped into people’s drinks several times, spilling the contents of the glasses all over the bar and the patron. He’d been handing out free drinks left and right and he knew their night's earnings were gonna be absolute shit. 

But worst of all, Rey hadn’t shown that night. And that worried Clyde. She was usually in her seat at 6:30 on the dot, but when that time had come to pass and she hadn’t walked through those doors, Clyde’s heart sank. He had no way to contact her and even if he did, he didn’t feel like it was his place to call her up and ask. 

He wondered if maybe that’s why he was fucking up so bad tonight. Aside from that damn curse. His body was there, but his head and heart were wherever she was. He kind of hated himself for it. He didn’t understand how someone could mess him up so bad. 

But Clyde watched that door all night, stared longingly at her empty seat and prayed to whatever force was out there that she’d walk through that door with that big smile she always gave him. That she was okay.

She never did. 

* * *

  
Rey groaned so loud that it almost startled her. She wasn’t aware that she could make such a guttural sound. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head, and focused back on the task at hand. She’d been typing up this report for nearly four hours. She cursed herself for putting this stupid thing off until the last minute. It was due first thing in the morning and if it wasn’t the best damn thing Holdo had read, she’d surely be fired or at the very least demoted. 

Holdo reminded her of a southern version of Miranda Priestly from ‘The Devil Wears Prada’. She wasn’t as insistent that Rey be there at her beck and call at all hours of the day, which she was grateful for. But she liked order and things to be done correctly, the first time around ideally. Rey admired her strength and all she’d accomplished as a woman in this industry. It couldn’t have been easy and Rey couldn’t imagine the sacrifices that she must’ve made to get where she was today. She wanted to make her employer proud, and that was why she was typing her little heart out well into the evening. 

Rey couldn’t help but let her mind slip to Clyde. She hoped he was having a better day than she was. She wondered if he noticed that she hadn’t shown. If he even cared. She hadn’t missed an evening in months. Maybe even ever since she started going. She wished she had a way of getting in touch with him to let him know she was okay and that she’d try and stop in later if she could. She’d have to make a point of getting his number when she next saw him. 

Rey finished the report around midnight. She read through and read it again before she felt like she’d done all she could do. She printed the document and sealed it away in a manila folder, locking it away in her filing cabinet. Doing one more sweep of the office to make sure everything was as it should be, she shut the lights off, locked the doors and made her way to her car. 

She decided to make a quick trip to Duck Tape just to see Clyde and, she hoped, tell him how she felt. Her conversation with her friends yesterday morning played in her head. She needed to just do it. Stop the bullshit and put herself out there. Nothing would change if she didn’t. She felt like she might throw up or cry or maybe even both during her drive to the bar. 

_Please, Lord, give me the strength to do this. Please be good to me._

* * *

By the time midnight rolled around, things were pretty much dead. Clyde was playing with the thought of closing up early. It was clear that Rey wasn't going to show up and he was ready to leave this stupid day behind. 

The door opened and Clyde’s head snapped up in attention, his heart rate rising so much that he could feel it echoing in his ribcage. It was just Mellie, there to pick him up and take him home. 

“Oh, Hey, Mellie.” Clyde greeted her, failing miserably to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“Expectin' someone else?” Mellie questioned, her eyes forming a slight glare. 

“No, no. Just a rough day.” He didn’t want to admit she was right. He’d never mentioned Rey to anyone, not even his family. He didn’t want to jinx anything by talking about it before things came to be. 

“I know you’re lyin’, Clyde. Maybe not about havin’ a bad day, but you sure as hell were disappointed to see it was me walkin’ through those doors. Who is it?” He sighed, Mellie had always been the best at reading him. He never could get away with things when it came to her. 

“Well, there’s a girl that usually comes in. Never misses a day. She didn’t show up tonight and I’m just hopin’ she’s alright.” He confessed, looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe somethin’ came up and she couldn’t make it. Stuff like that happens sometimes.” Clyde nodded, not sure if that made him feel any better. 

“I know. It’s just strange not havin’ her here.” He said so quietly that he wasn’t sure he had said it aloud at all. 

“Do you like this girl, Clyde? Is that why you’re all worked up?” He looked at her for a moment, going back and forth in his mind before deciding that he should just be honest since she would know if he was lying or not. 

“I like her so much. I’m not even sure if I can call it ‘like’ anymore. I swear my heart stopped bein’ mine the moment she walked through those doors.” Clyde let out a breath. It felt like a weight being lifted off of him and he found he couldn’t stop himself from pouring his heart out to his sister. 

“She’s the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last one as I’m fallin’ asleep and even in my dreams she’s there. I don’t feel whole when she’s not around and bein’ here at this bar with her sittin’ there makes me feel so calm, even though my heart feels like it’s gonna explode. Just knowin’ she’s there and alright makes me feel like I can do anythin’. Tonight has been an absolute dumpster fire and I know it’s because my brain and my heart walked off to go be with her instead of here with me. It’s takin’ all my willpower not to go with them and make sure she’s not somewhere in trouble or hurt. I feel like I’ve lost my damn mind, Mel.” 

Mellie was quiet for a long time, taking in all the things Clyde had just thrown at her, before breaking into a shit-eating grin. 

“Well, shit, Clyde. That ain’t anywhere near likin’ someone. You’re downright in love.” She exclaimed, amusement heavy in her tone. Clyde found that he couldn’t even deny it anymore. 

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if I tell her all that and she doesn’t want me.” 

“How well do y’all know each other? Do ya’ll talk a lot?” Mellie questioned, wanting to get all the details before offering her advice. 

“When I’m not dealing with other customers, I’m usually talkin’ to her. I feel like she’s my other half. Like we share the same soul and it got broken up somehow and put into two different bodies. But if you put it together, they match up perfectly. I know all her favorite music, that she found her dream car by chance at a junkyard in Massachusetts and poured her heart and soul into fixin’ it up. That she never knew her parents and grew up in an orphanage. She was a troubled kid just like me. She loves books and always reads the stuff I suggest to her. All her opinions match mine so perfectly, though she’s better at explainin’ her thoughts than I am. She’s really into true crime podcasts and sometimes she’ll spend the whole night tellin’ be about an interestin’ case she heard.” 

Clyde continued for a while longer, telling Mellie stuff he probably shouldn’t be but he knew she’d never utter a word of it to anyone. She just sat and listened patiently, amazed. This had to be the most Clyde Logan had spoken at one time in his entire life. She couldn’t believe he’d finally met someone who’d shaken him up this badly. _It’s about damn time,_ she thought. 

“Clyde, let me let you in on a little secret.” She said once Clyde had finished. 

“Secret? What secret?” He replied, confusion evident on his face. 

“There’s a reason she's here every night, sittin’ in that same seat and it ain’t the beer and it ain’t the food, no offense. Sure as shit ain’t the company from your customers. It’s you. Plain and simple.” She stated, looking him dead in the eyes when she said it.

“How could you possibly know that?” He shook his head, eyes breaking away from her stare. 

“By the sounds of it, she trusts you enough with some pretty personal information about herself. Y’all have clearly had more than one heart to heart. She obviously likes you if she keeps on comin’ here every night. It’s so painfully obvious, Clyde. And maybe right now she doesn’t have those types of feelin’s for you, but tellin’ her how you feel could plant the seed. Get her to thinkin’. You never know unless you try. ” Mellie reached out and laid a hand over his metal one, giving it a squeeze. 

“You really think she could feel the same?” He inquired, his eyes finding Rey's empty seat for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

“I’ve got a pretty good feelin’.” 

* * *

Rey pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of Duck Tape half an hour later, hoping she wasn’t too late. The only car in the lot was a red Chevrolet Nova. Rey noted that Clyde’s car was nowhere to be seen. Was he even here? Did he get a new car? 

Rey made her way up the porch, stopping quickly to collect her thoughts. She took a deep breath, trying to sooth the knot in her throat and the butterflies terrorizing her stomach. _You can do this. You’re Rey fucking Johnson and you’re a total catch._

  
She nodded her head before continuing on, reaching for the door handle. But something stopped her from pulling the door open and stepping inside. 

The most beautiful girl Rey had ever seen was sat at the bar. Her auburn hair falling in waves down her back, a face full of make-up and a pink dress, that hugged her curves so perfectly that it was hardly fair, matched with a pair of white cowgirl boots. She was holding Clyde’s metal hand, something Rey hadn’t seen _anyone_ do before. 

Rey looked at Clyde, a smile plastered on his face as he laughed at whatever the pretty girl was saying. She laughed back. And they looked as if they were the only two people in their own little world.

Rey’s heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. She felt so stupid. Stupid to think that his heart didn’t belong to someone else. Of course, it did. The world had always been cruel to her, why not with this too? Her eyes welled up to the point that she couldn’t see a damn thing, a broken sob escaping her lips. She stumbled her way back to her car, fumbling with her keys. 

She didn’t remember anything from the moment she’d left the parking lot to the moment she arrived home. She was just in a blind rage with herself for thinking Clyde would ever give her the time of day. Could ever reciprocate the feelings she felt for him. With that stupid, perfect girl for no real reason other than the fact that she had him. And with Clyde for being Clyde. For making her fall so deeply, for being everything she’d ever wanted but couldn’t have. 

She cried so hard that she’d ended up with her head inside the toilet bowl and falling asleep on the bathroom floor. 


	4. What Am I Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde pays Rey a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a few days since my last update. Life has been pretty hectic this week so I haven't been able to sit and write too much. But I did it! I got there in the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Clyde felt like he’d lost his damn mind. He didn’t even feel like a person anymore. As the days went by and Rey had failed to show up to the bar, he felt a piece of his heart turn to dust as more and more time passed. He was pretty sure there was nothing left in there. He hadn’t eaten or slept in days. He was so riddled with worry and it had taken everything in him not to haul ass to her house, break down her door and make sure she was okay. But he had felt like he’d reached his limit. He needed to ease the ache where his heart used to be. 

He decided then that he’d pop over and give Rey the book he had intended to give her for her birthday. He ended up finding it at one of the bookshops in the city. He had gone to watch his niece, Sadie, at one of her cooking competitions and decided to visit any place that sold books to see if maybe they had what he was looking for. Luck had been on his side that day. He’d have to figure out another gift to give her for her big day. He just needed an excuse to see her. 

* * *

  
“I can’t believe this! I was so sure he was into you, too!” Rose exclaimed after Rey had filled the group in on what had happened a few nights prior. She cried the whole time while recounting the events that took place. In all honesty, she didn’t think she’d stopped crying except the rare occasions that she’d fallen asleep. 

“I knew this would happen. Anytime I get my hopes up, something or someone has to fuck it up for me. I swear I’m never falling in love again as long as I live.” Rey sobbed, her voice breaking several times while saying the words. 

“Don’t say that, Rey. You _will_ find someone worthy of you. Clyde’s just some stupid man that’s not worth getting all bent out of shape over. It’s good that you figured it out before things went too far.” Finn said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving a squeeze. 

“I just feel so fucking pathetic crying over someone that wasn’t even mine. I have no right.” Rey croaked, laying her head in the crook of Finn’s shoulder. 

“You two seemed like you’d grown pretty damn close over the last few months. It’s understandable that you’re reactin’ like this. You can’t help what you feel.” Poe spoke up from his seat next to Finn. Rey knew he was right but it didn’t do much to help. 

“I just wanna stop feeling this way. Like my whole world is falling apart and there’s no hope in the world that it’ll get better. I hate this.” And that threw Rey into what seemed like her hundredth round of sobs.

* * *

Clyde pulled up outside of Rey's house but couldn’t for the life of him gain the courage to get out of his car and go to her door. Her car was in the driveway, along with two others that he didn’t recognize. He wondered if Rey was hosting guests or if something had happened to her and whoever owned those cars were there to figure out what to do with all her belongings. He prayed that wasn’t it. 

He finally got out of his car twenty minutes later, after he’d talked himself down from a panic attack. He realized it might be creepy for some random man to be sitting in front of her house, not moving, and people were bound to notice soon. 

The walk to her front porch felt like it stretched on for an eternity, like the closer he got, the farther away it seemed. He didn’t know what he’d do if something awful had taken place. If he never got the chance to tell Rey how he felt. Never got the chance to know just how soft her lips were. How it felt to hold her. To _love_ her. He’d never forgive himself for not having a life with her. Or at least not trying. 

He got there in the end, to her door. With a large intake of air to his lungs, he pressed the doorbell and waited, praying to see the face of the woman he loved on the other side of the door. 

* * *

The sound of the doorbell startled them all. All the friends were accounted for so they hadn’t been expecting anyone else. 

“I’ve got it, you guys sit tight,” Poe said, removing himself from the couch and walking out of the room. 

  
  
“Wonder who that could be,” Rose questioned, twirling a piece of Hux’s seemingly soft red hair around her finger. He laid facing the ceiling with his eyes closed, head in her lap and his long legs hanging off the end of the couch. It seemed like the position would be uncomfortable but he showed no sign of it being so. 

The sight made Rey sick and she hated herself for it. She wanted to be like that with someone. _Clyde_ , she said to herself, her stupid thoughts betraying her. 

She couldn’t help but think of that girl and Clyde curled up on the couch in his home, a movie playing that neither of them were actually watching. Stealing kisses and holding onto each other like the universe might swoop in and tear them from each other at any moment. Loneliness and heartbreak flooded threw her again and she shot up, running to the bathroom to dispose of the contents of her stomach. Which to be honest wasn’t much. 

* * *

The door swung open and there stood a man Clyde had never seen before. He couldn’t have been more than a couple inches taller than Rey and even Clyde had to admit he was handsome. He had chocolate brown curls, dark, that sat in a perfect mess atop his head. His eyes matched almost too perfectly and Clyde didn’t think someone so flawlessly crafted could exist. Well, besides Rey of course. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” The man spoke, even his voice was pleasant, seductive without even meaning to. 

“Um, h-hello. My name is Clyde, I’m a friend of Rey’s. I haven’t heard from her in a while and I was j-just stoppin’ by to make sure she’s okay.” He stammered, finding it difficult to form a proper sentence with this man’s gaze on him. 

Something flashed in his eyes, recognition. It was gone as soon as it had appeared and Clyde wasn’t sure if it had been there at all. 

“She’s in the shower. Long night. You know how it is.” He winked at Clyde, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Understanding dawned on Clyde and he found himself staggering back. 

“Oh, um, yeah. T-totally,” Clyde could feel his brain shutting down. The heart that he thought for sure was gone appeared to have grown back and shattered all in one breath. 

_She has someone else. Of course, she does. Fuckin’ moron._

“Hey man, you alright?” Concern laced heavy in the man’s voice. Clyde tried looking at him but all he could see was red. He was furious. Not with this perfect looking, lucky son of a bitch, not really. But with himself for thinking someone like Rey, _Oh Rey_ , could ever in a million years want him. _Him_ , this broken, cursed man that could never make her happy. Not in the ways she’d need him to. That she deserved. 

Clyde said nothing, just stumbled to his car and peeling out of there like a mad man. He didn’t care at that point what happened. If he got taken in for speeding or totaled his car. The only thing that mattered to him, aside from his family, had just walked right out of his life. Snatched away like all of it had been some sick, cruel joke the universe decided to play on him. 

He knew he wasn’t worthy of her, of being happy, he never had been. The world reminded him all the time. Made a point of it. But, _fuck_ , did this hurt more than anything he’d ever endured. Even getting his hand blown off. 

Clyde swore that as long as he breathed, he’d never love again. The thought of anyone else having his heart made bile rise in his throat and tears sting his eyes. 

He didn’t want to know love. Didn’t want the feeling of waking up in the morning, tangled in sheets and limbs, pressing soft kisses and gentle caresses against skin, if he couldn’t have it with her. Would never marry, have some elaborate wedding or have little versions of himself running around if she wasn’t part of it. He didn’t want it. 

He made it home in one piece and locked himself in his bedroom. He called into work to say he wouldn’t be in and that one of the waitresses would have to take over bar duties for the evening. Clyde didn’t leave his room for the rest of the night. He prayed that someone, or something, would put him out of his misery. 

* * *

“Who was that?” Rey asked, having gotten back from her date with the toilet bowl a few minutes prior. 

Poe hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell her that the man who had put her in this state had just been at the door. Had appeared distraught when Poe hinted that he and Rey had been _intimate_. He almost felt bad. He wondered if Clyde really was seeing someone else or if this whole thing was just some huge misunderstanding. Poe made up his mind, deciding she had been through enough for one day and didn’t need any more surprises. 

“Just some of those Mormon kids askin’ if I wanted to talk about Jesus.” Rey nodded in response, disappointment painted on her features. 

She’d wished it had been Clyde, come to tell her that it was all in her head and that it was her he wanted. That he loved her. That he'd take her up in his arms and kiss her like she'd dreamed of a thousand times.

_Silly, stupid girl._


	5. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Rey meet again at the North Carolina State Fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! 
> 
> I apologize for the absence, last week was really hectic and I'm just now recovering. But here we are with another chapter. I just wanna thank those of you who have been supportive whether it be here or over on twitter (follow me @/benskvwalker if you'd like). It really means a lot to me and gives me the push I need to continue this story. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

To say that the North Carolina State Fair was massive is an understatement. One could hardly walk through the grounds without being practically shoulder to shoulder with other fairgoers. On any other day or time, Rey wouldn’t mind. The excitement of all the endless shows to see, food to fill your belly with and, Rey’s favorite, the rides were distraction enough from the chaos. But this wasn’t a normal day, none of her days had been normal since she saw the love of her life with another girl. 

She found it hard to get in the spirits of fair day but she tried, tried so hard not to bring the rest of her group down. She was doing a decent job, but she figured it was probably because they were too preoccupied with everything going on around them to notice. Which she, in turn, didn’t mind at all. 

Rey, cursing herself, let her mind wander to Clyde and what it would be like if he was there with her. She’d hold onto his arm for dear life so she wouldn’t get lost in the sea of people. They’d watch the lawnmower racing and the horse show, eat their weight in barbeque and candied apples. Then, once their stomachs had settled, ride every single ride the place had to offer and _try_ not to throw up their meals. Once the sun had set and the moon and stars painted themselves across the night sky, they’d lay out a blanket in the open field. They’d cuddle close together and watch the firework show, stealing kisses and whispering how much they meant to each other, _loved_ each other. But that would never happen. As the days went on, Rey had started to accept it. It still hurt, but she was starting to heal and for that she was grateful. 

“Hey Rey?” Rose spoke, pulling Rey out of her daydreams. 

“Hm?” She hummed, focusing her attention on her friend. 

“There’s a very large man over there staring at you like a lost puppy. Do you know him?” Rose questioned, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Rey looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting those of the man in question and her heart stopped. The air left her lungs and panic washed over her. 

Standing across the walkway at a cotton candy stand was Clyde, holding up a stick with bright blue and pink tufted at its end. He looked at her with longing and what Rey could only assume was hurt. But why? What did he have to be hurt about? She hadn’t done anything to cause a reaction like that. 

They looked at each other for a long time, neither of their expressions wavering. The tension flowing between them was almost unbearable. Rey was the first one to break eye contact, her focus turning to the person next to him. 

It was _her,_ the girl from the bar. She had her hair styled in a messy bun, her make-up flawless despite the heat. She wore short jean shorts, a flowy red crop top, and glittery cowgirl boots. She looked stunning. They both did. It was like God himself crafted them for the sole purpose of putting them together, which was hardly fair. 

Rey felt a scowl that could bring down mountains form on her face, her eyes darting back to Clyde’s. He returned the gesture with a look of confusion, looking from her to the girl and back. She could see his mouth forming words meant for the girl and now she was looking too. 

“Rey, what the _hell_ is going on?” Finn asked, coming up beside her. 

“Nothing.” Was all she said before turning completely away from Clyde,disappearing into the crowd. 

* * *

Clyde had never been more confused and wounded in his life. The look on Rey’s face scared him half to death. He wasn’t even aware she was capable of looking at someone with so much _hatred._ Although it hadn’t been him she was looking at, he sensed some of it probably was aimed towards him. But why in the hell would she look at Mellie with that much intensity?

“Did you do somethin’ to her that you’re not tellin’ me?” He asked, watching her disappear into the crowd, her friends following suit. His heart sank, he doubted he’d find her again with all the people that were there. 

“Now why would you think that? I ain’t even met the girl. I don’t see what I possibly could’ve done to warrant somethin’ like that.” She huffed, crossing her armed across her chest, no doubt taking this situation to heart.

“The Rey I know wouldn’t hurt a fly. She’s always so warm and welcomin’ to everybody. I can’t imagine what one would have to do to set her off.” He knew then that he had to talk to her, get to the bottom of whatever was going on between them. He could tell something was incredibly off and he’d do everything in his power to keep their friendship intact. 

He hated that he still wanted her in his life, even if it meant all she’d ever be was his friend. He told himself it was enough. That he’d rather live like that than live a life she wasn’t apart of. It was sick and it would only bring himself pain and heartbreak, to stand by and watch her love someone else, but he’d manage. He’d faced death itself and lived, he figured this wouldn’t be too much of a challenge. He refused to allow the thoughts of doubt to seep in. 

“What are you schemin’ up there in that big brain of yours, Clyde?” Mellie questioned, bumping her hip against his. 

“I’m gonna talk to her. Figure out what the hell is goin’ on.” He responded, starting to make his way in the direction that Rey and her entourage headed. 

“This should be fun.” 

* * *

Rey was having trouble holding back the tears threatening to spill. Any chance of pretending to have a good day had been shattered the moment she laid eyes on Clyde. How could she relax and enjoy her time here when she could run into him and his girl at any moment? All she wanted to do now was go back to the hotel and stay there until it was time to go home. 

“Rey! REY! Can you slow down?” Finn yelled from behind her, no doubt in a jog to keep up with her. She didn’t know whether or not the others were doing the same, nor did she really care. She didn’t slow down, couldn’t bring herself to. She needed to put as much distance as possible between herself and Clyde. Finn caught up with her soon enough and matched her quick stride. 

“That was him wasn’t it? Your Clyde?” he panted but showed no other signs of being worn out. 

“He’s not _my_ Clyde. He’s not my anything.” Rey spat, almost regretting her tone but she was too in her own head to apologize. 

“I guess that’s confirmation enough. And the girl with him, that was the same one from the bar?” He pressed on, irritation began to set into her bones. 

“ _Yes.”_ She gritted, the word coming out like a hiss. 

“Well, I sure as hell feel bad for her.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Rey found herself growing angrier with every word that came out of his mouth. Finn’s hands shot up in defense and he took a step back. 

“All I’m saying is that he was looking at you like you were the only person in the world. Victoria’s Secret could set up a runway right there in the middle of the field and I bet that man _still_ wouldn’t have taken his eyes off you.” 

“That’s not true at all. Anyway, what do you know?” She huffed but began to question herself. Rose had said he was staring at her like a lost puppy. And his eyes didn’t flicker to the girl until Rey’s had. But there had to be another explanation for it. Right?

“Girl, I happen to be very much in love. And more of an expert in the subject than you, no offense." Rey shot him a warning look but didn't comment further, "Are you positive that girl is his girlfriend and not like a sister or cousin?” 

“I mean, I guess not. I left without saying anything. But, I know what I saw. They weren’t acting like family.” She answered, a puzzled look replacing the one of rage. 

“How do you know that it wasn’t just your brain making shit up? Jumping to conclusions?”

Rey couldn’t find a response. He was right, she didn’t know what the relationship between them was. Never gave Clyde the chance to confirm or deny the fears that crept into her. She just left him hanging, probably wondering what the hell happened. She felt ashamed that she’d jumped the gun so fast, possibly ruining any future there may have been for them. 

She needed to find him but she had traveled so far, through so many people that she was afraid she’d lost her chance. 

  
  


* * *

“Maybe she left? She seemed pretty upset when she ran off, I can’t imagine she’d wanna stick around.” Mellie said after they’d been searching the grounds for nearly two hours. It seemed like the farther they went along, the more people there were. 

“Do you think they all went? Her friends too? I ain’t seen any of them either.” Desperation was laced heavy in Clyde’s tone, he felt like he was running out of time. Like his chances of fixing things would disappear into thin air if it didn’t happen before the day ended. 

“Who knows, Clyde? It’s damn near impossible to find anyone in this crowd. We could’ve passed them ten times over and not known.” Clyde could hear tiredness setting in, he felt bad for dragging her around all day. He knew how excited she was about coming all the way out here and there he was wasting her day. 

“Why don’t you go and enjoy yourself for awhile? I’ll catch up with you if things don’t change.” He suggested, his tone softening.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?” She questioned, taking hold on his metal hand. 

“‘Course, Mel. Always am.” She pouted before stretching up on her tiptoes and placing a peck on his cheek. Her face fell as she pulled back, her eyes trained on something behind him. 

“I guess the lookin’ is over.” Clyde’s head whipped around and there she was. _Rey._ She stood a good ten feet away, that glare on her face still present. He watched her take in a deep breath and huff it out, before turning and running in the other direction. 

* * *

It was happening again. Her feelings were taking over and she was running off. She hated herself for it, she knew she was probably making things worse. But seeing them together like that made all the doubt flood back into her system. 

She could’ve sworn she heard him calling her name but it was probably her imagination. He’d never run after her, would he? 

She found herself in the part of the park where the rides were held and she skidded to a stop, trying to decide which way to go. Spotting the Tilt-a-Whirl, she made a beeline for it. She got in line, hoping the crowd would shroud her from sight. 

“Rey?” She jumped, the familiar voice just inches away. She slowly turned, her eyes meeting those honey-brown ones she knew all too well. 

“Clyde.” Was all she said before the tears took over. 


	6. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn for Clyde and Rey.

Something inside Clyde broke at the sound of sobs escaping from Rey. She was in his arms faster than lightning, her head pressed against his chest. There was no doubt that she could hear, and feel, his heart hammering against her cheek. She shook so violently and any attempt to form coherent sentences was lost in another wave of tears. 

“Rey, sweetheart, what the hell is goin’ on?” He cooed, stroking her hair with his good hand, taking a strand and twirling it around his finger. Before she could answer, they were being called to board the ride.

It was like a switch went off inside of Rey because the crying stopped and she was pulling away, out of his reach and he began to feel cold in her sudden absence. She straightened herself, turning and making her way up the steps to the ride, getting into one of the buggies. He hesitated, not sure if she wanted him to come, but he said ' _ fuck it' _ and climbed in after her. 

They locked themselves in, the bar practically crushing Clyde’s legs but neither of them spoke. The ride started slow but accelerated the more they began to turn. He looked down at her, trying to coax a response out of her with his eyes but she was looking the other way. 

“Look, whatever I did to hurt you, I’m sorry. It’s never been my intention to do you any harm. It’s the last thing in the world I want.” He shouted, the wind in their ears making it hard to hear at a normal volume. She just shook her head, staying silent. 

“Rey, please, let me fix whatever wrong I did.” Clyde pleaded, reaching out to touch her hand. She tore it away, looking up at him with so much intensity that it took whatever words were on his tongue and tossed them back down his throat. 

“You can’t, Clyde. It’s not possible and I won’t ask you to. I just think it’s better that we part ways.” She said, her voice hitching toward the end. 

“Part ways? Don’t I at least deserve an explanation for all this?” Clyde could feel his heart breaking all over again, could feel her slipping out of hands once more. 

“No, I’m sorry. It’s too complicated. I’m not going to make things worse.” She turned from him, watching the other carts twirling around and wishing to be anywhere else but next to him. 

“Please, Rey, I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend.” A laugh escaped from her as the words left his mouth. Not an amused kind, but the kind that hid annoyance and anger underneath. 

The ride came to a slow stop and Rey was out of there faster than Clyde could comprehend. He was glad for his long legs because he caught up with her quickly. 

“Rey, for fuck's sake, would you  _ please _ just talk to me? You’re not bein’ fair.” 

She whirled on him, her cheeks flushed red with rage. She shoved him back and that’s when the yelling began. 

“ _ I’m not being fair?  _ You have some fucking nerve accusing me of not being fair." She seethed, coming forward to no doubt shove him again. He stepped back, out of her reach. 

"Rey, I haven't any idea what the hell you're talkin' about. I ain't done nothin' to you. Nothin' but be kind toward you. Then you up and disappear, showin' up again with murder written on that pretty face of yours." He hadn’t meant to let the ‘pretty’ part out, too caught up in the emotions running through him. 

"Yes, your kindness has been  _ so  _ wonderful. Misleading, but very much appreciated. And do  _ not _ call me pretty. You have no fucking right to say those things to me when you have somebody else to say it to." Rey hiss, pointing a finger in his face. 

"Misleadin'? What the hell does that mean? And somebody else? Who?" None of what she was saying was making sense to Clyde. The more she spoke, the less he knew what was going on. 

"Don't act dumb, Clyde. Your girlfriend. Your stupid, ridiculously beautiful girlfriend." She spat, her nose wrinkling up like she smelled something bad in the air. 

"Care to describe this girlfriend to me because I haven't a clue who the hell that might be." 

"Oh for the love of  _ God,  _ Clyde. Stop  _ lying _ . I saw you with her at the bar and you're here with her today. You know, I thought that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ you were so sweet and open about yourself because you liked me, felt something for me but then I saw you with her. Looking at her like she was the only person in the world and-and holding her hand and I knew then how  _ stupid _ I had been for thinking you could ever feel what I feel for you." She was crying again, her voice breaking more and more with every word. 

"Rey, what are you sayin'?" His heart felt like it might explode. Was she implying what he thought she was? 

"It doesn't matter, Clyde. None of it matters. Not anymore." She croaked, her shoulders sagging in defeat. 

" _ What. Are. You. Sayin’.  _ I won't ask again." His voice was stern and she knew he meant it. That whatever would come with her denying him again wouldn’t be pretty. 

"I-I'm in love with you, Clyde. So, hopelessly and deeply in love with you and I hate myself for it. Hate that I let myself get close to you even though I knew in my heart you were too good to be true. I never should’ve allowed myself to think I deserve you, that we could ever be anything more than friends. But I don’t think I  _ can  _ be just friends with you, not any-” 

She was cut off by a pair of surprisingly soft lips against her own. Clyde’s right hand caressed the back of her head, fingers laced in her hair. His other arm encircled her waist, pressing her firmly against his front and she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. 

He pulled back, his eyes searching her face for any sign of protest. He read her look of shock and confusion as such and began to retreat, thinking about what a terrible mistake he'd just made. But before he could retreat too far, she was pulling him back in. 

This kiss was urgent, like if they stopped the world might crumble into a million pieces. Their lips moved together, opening for one another and Clyde swept his tongue inside her mouth, the taste of caramel and beer lingered. Rey cupped his face, ensuring that Clyde wouldn’t escape again. Not that he ever wanted to. 

“Rey.” He groaned against her mouth and she pulled away, looking at him curiously. 

“Hm?” She hummed, almost like she was in a daze, maybe she was. 

“I love you. With everythin’ I am. There is no one on this earth for me but you. I’d be alone for the rest of my days before I’d give my heart away to someone who wasn’t you. There is nobody else. Never has been, not since I met you, at least. I know it might be premature or dramatic but I’d spend the rest of my life lovin’ you, if you’d let me.” 

Rey found herself crying again, but this time the tears weren’t out of pain or anger. They were filled with complete and utter bliss. Never, not in a million years, did she think anyone could love her this much. Would ever reciprocate her feelings. Sure, she had her friends and they did love her and she loved them, but that was different. All she ever wanted was a place of belonging, a place she felt completely safe. She wanted the kind of love that rattled the stars, moved mountains and sent oceans rising to impossible heights. She wanted someone who was her best friend, her equal, her soulmate, her lover all rolled up into one. Clyde was the only one that ever came to mind since she’d met him. And it seemed that the universe had answered her prayers. 

“You love me? Well and truly?” She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. 

“I love you. Well and truly.” He barely had enough time to say the words before her lips found his again. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like y’all worked things out after all.” A woman’s voice said from a few feet away. They broke apart and Rey saw that it was the girl that had been with Clyde. 

“Hey, Mel.” Clyde mumbled, a blush forming on his cheeks. Clyde positioned Rey in front of him, his arms wrapped around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your…..whatever she is now?” She….Mel, questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, Rey, this is my sister Mellie. Mellie, this is Rey.” The word echoed through Rey’s brain.  _ Sister. Sister Sister.  _ How incredibly stupid she had been. Finn had been right and she'd no doubt never hear the end of it. All this time wasted because she could never seem to work up the courage to confront people. 

"N-nice to meet you." She greeted, her voice softer than intended. She leaned more into Clyde’s embrace, her hands resting over both of his. She felt him jolt, but relax seconds after. Looking over at him, she observed his features for any discomfort in her gesture. She found none and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"Likewise. Well, I'm glad y'all sorted things out. I'd hate to have watched this one mope around bein' all sad for the rest of his life." She teased and Rey laughed, laughed because she would’ve been doing the same and for what? 

“I’m just sorry all this happened in the first place,” Rey replied, knowing there were still things left to be said between her and Clyde. But she’d save that for later. 

“But you’re out of it now. Plus, who doesn’t love a little drama here and there? Makes things more excitin'.” Mellie shot them both a wicked smile, taking a sip from the beer in her hands. 

“Rey? There you are, I’ve been lookin’ all over for you.” The sound of Poe’s voice came from their right and suddenly Clyde’s arms where gone. He just stared at Poe, both with curiosity and something else that Rey couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“Hey, Poe. Sorry for running off like that.” She replied, reaching for Clyde’s hand in an attempt to get his attention to fall back on her. It didn’t work. 

Poe seemed to take notice of the man standing next to Rey, his eyes growing wide. They said nothing, just stared. 

“Everything okay, guys?” Rey asked, tugging gently on the hand she held. Clyde hesitated but slowly looked down at her. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” Rey was taken aback by the question. 

“Of course he isn’t. Why would you think that?” She said, her tone defensive. 

“I came to your house a few days ago to make sure you were okay and he answered the door. Made it seem like y’all had been  _ together.”  _ He answered. Rey looked at Poe then, disbelief in her eyes. Poe started shrinking back, looking around for any excuse to flee. 

“What the  _ fuck, _ Poe? Why would you  _ do _ that?” She raged, stepping past Clyde to lunge at him. 

“I-I was just lookin' out for you, Rey. I saw how hurt you’d been and I didn’t want him to make it worse.” He stuttered and she let out a groan in frustration. 

“You had no right! It should’ve been  _ my  _ decision to send him away. Not yours. We could’ve saved so much time had I known he’d been there.” 

“He didn’t tell you?” She heard Clyde asked from behind her. 

“No, he said it was some Mormon kids. I can’t  _ believe  _ this.” she groaned, raking her hands through her hair in frustration. She felt Clyde’s metal hand press against the small of her back, his free hand being used to tip her head up to look at him. 

“What’s done is done, sweetheart. We both handled things poorly, but look at us now. I think it’d be okay if we let the past die. Kill it and move forward. Wouldn’t do no good dwellin’ on it.” She knew he was right, that anything that happened before they’d confessed the depth of their feelings to each other didn’t matter. All that mattered was she loved him and he loved her. 

“Okay.” She whispered, pulling him down to her. 

“Okay.” He echoed before closing the distance between them. 

* * *

So it turned out Rey did get her wish after all. She held onto Clyde’s arm, the metal one, for dear life so she didn’t get lost in the sea of people. They did catch the last of the lawnmower racing and watched as the horseback riders practiced their jumps in a ring off to the side of the one they use for actual competitions. They’d made plans to make sure they got good seats for the next day. They ate so much barbeque and candied apples that they swore they might have to get their stomachs pumped. They rode every ride, some of them twice, and  _ didn’t  _ throw up. Rey learned that Clyde had a stomach of steel and didn’t throw up too often, if ever. And, once the sun had set, Clyde and Rey laid out a blanket she had brought for herself for this very moment. Although, she had anticipated being alone so the blanket of choice was a bit small. They had to sit real close, but neither of them minded. As the array of colors exploded in the sky, they held onto each other, stole kisses like their lives depended on it and said ‘I love you’ about a hundred times. 

After the fireworks ended, they began to walk to the parking lot to their cars. They were quiet for a while, neither of them having the courage it seemed to bring up the question looming over them. Rey was the first to break. 

“Where are you staying?” She asked, playing with the ring he wore on his right hand. 

“Oh, at a motel about a mile away. Mellie and I have to share a room since everything else was booked up. You?” He watched her, thoughts of her one day playing with a wedding band floated through his mind and his chest tightened.

“We got few rooms at a Marriott nearby. I got lucky and have a room to myself since the couples in the group needed their _alone time_.” Clyde’s cheeks heated at the meaning behind her words. 

“Is the bed big?” He asked, a smirk playing across his lips. 

“Massive, and so comfortable. It would be a shame to sleep in it all alone, though.” They had pressed closer, their need for each other growing the more this conversation went on. 

“I think I know just the person who could help with that.” He winked, his smirk turning into a toothy grin. 

“I’m listening.” She replied, leaning up on her toes to kiss his nose. They looked at each other, their eyes roaming and silently agreed that any sleep they hoped to get tonight would be lost. 


	7. I Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Rey share an evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Rey could’ve sworn the night sky was the most beautiful it had ever been in all of her years of existence. Her head was tipped out of the open window of Clyde’s car, the wind tossing her hair around but she didn’t mind. The stars tonight were an array of colors, from blues to pinks to purples. _Breathtaking,_ she thought. 

Clyde’s eyes would travel to her from time to time, a huge smile hadn’t seemed to vanish from his face for hours. He didn’t know if it ever would now. Rey’s feet rested in his lap, and it took everything in him not to take his hand off the steering wheel and run his fingers from the tips of her toes to the spot where her legs ended. 

Patsy Cline’s strong, melodic voice hummed through the speakers, and Clyde couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than right there in that moment. He just prayed nothing would screw this up for him. 

* * *

They walked in comfortable silence to Rey’s hotel room, sneaking glances and giggling when they’d get caught looking. The hallway leading to the door felt like it stretched on forever and it took all of Rey’s will not to grab Clyde’s hand and run the rest of the way there. 

They finally made it though and the sound of the door clicking shut triggered something in Rey and she was on him in seconds. Kicking off their shoes mid-kiss, their lips seemed to already know how to move together like they were made to be doing this. Clyde’s right hand cradled the back of Rey’s head, tipping it back so he could deepen the kiss. Rey began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt but only got halfway when Clyde pulled away. 

“I want to take you out on a real date before we do anythin’. I want you to be sure about this before we do somethin’ you might regret.” Clyde said and she looked at him in confusion and something along the lines of hurt. 

“One, today was a perfectly good date, I’d say. So that’s that. And two, I told you I was in love with you. I don’t need to make sure of anything. I’m already there.” Rey searched his face, looking for any sign as to why he was trying to stall. 

“I know. I guess I’m just afraid you’ll change your mind.” He murmured, sadness dripping in his tone. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Clyde. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Their lips found each other once more, and that was confirmation enough. 

Rey broke away to peel off her sundress and started for her bra when Clyde grabbed for her hands to stop her. 

“Let me.” He said and she didn’t object. He reached around, his eyes never leaving hers as he snapped open her bra with quick succession. 

“Practice that a lot?” Rey questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry to say, you’re not the first person I’ve done this with, but hopefully you’ll be the last.” He replied, making Rey’s cheeks heat up to a dull pink. 

“I like the sound of that.” She said, letting her bra fall to the floor, her nipples erect from the sudden exposure and the fact that Clyde was eyeing them hungrily. Her blush deepened as she hooked her thumbs through her panties and slipped out of them, now completely naked, which was hardly fair since Clyde hadn’t shed a single layer. 

Clyde couldn’t believe the sight in front of him, his chest rising and falling heavily. She was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen and he had to fight back tears from spilling. How the hell did he get so lucky? 

She drew closer, her fingers working at the strap of his prosthetic. He watched her carefully as she did it with ease, setting the hunk of metal on the desk next to them. She ran her thumb along the scar where his hand used to be and he looked for any flicker of disgust. He found none. Relief flooded through him. 

She moved her attention to his shirt again, unbuttoning it the rest of the way and sliding it off his shoulders. His black undershirt followed suit and Rey’s eyes roamed his torso. He seemed even bigger than he had a moment ago now that she could see all the defining lines of his chest, abs and the v that disappeared into the band of his jeans. He was thick, toned in a way that Rey hadn’t thought possible and she swore she might actually start drooling at the sight of him. 

She sank down to her knees, leaving kisses in the dip of his chest, all the way down his navel to where his pants hid the rest of him from view. _I’m gonna have to do something about that,_ she said to herself. 

She unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper agonizingly slow and tugged them down his legs. Clyde had to brace himself on the desk as he stepped out of them. All that was left between them were a pair of black boxer briefs. Rey gently palmed his already hard cock through the fabric, which earned her a quick intake of air from Clyde. Her eyes flick up to his and she smirked, pulling at the band and setting him free. 

To say he was big was a complete and utter understatement. He was massive, in both height and width. She was now contemplating whether or not he would even fit inside her. But it was a challenge she was willing to take on. 

Pulling his boxers completely off and discarding them with the rest of their clothes, she wrapped her significantly smaller hand around him at the base, her tongue coming out and swirling around his tip. The taste of pre-cum flooded her taste buds and she took the tip into her mouth and began sucking, her tongue laid flat on the underside of his cock. 

A low groan escaped from Clyde, and Rey looked up at him, wonder and excitement dancing through her eyes. She took more of him into her mouth, pulling back before descending upon him again. She repeated the motion, her hand twisting up and down his shaft along with her mouth. Rey’s free hand clutched onto the back of his thigh, steadying herself. 

Clyde’s hips buck and his fingers find themselves entangled in her hair. She never broke eye contact, even when her eyes began to water at the pressure of him against her throat. He couldn’t quite understand how she could look so adorable, so angelic with his cock in her mouth and the thought of it brought him close to finishing. 

“ _Fuck,_ Rey, _Shit.”_ He pushed her head gently back, her mouth making a popping noise at the loss of him. She had a bit of drool running down the corners of her mouth and he bent down, licking around her lips and sweeping his tongue into her mouth. 

His right arm encircled her waist and he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he laid her gently on the bed. Their kiss remained unbroken, Clyde sucked her bottom lip into his mouth which in turn caused Rey to grind herself against his cock. 

With a hiss, his kisses traveled across her jawline to her neck and down her collar bones. Finally resting at those beautiful breasts he’d set his sights on ever since her bra had came off. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, the tip of his tongue making circles around it. His hand cupped and pinched the other, emitting a sigh of pleasure from Rey. She pushed her chest out, giving him full access. He repeated the motion with the other breast after a while, only this time his hand traveled down between her thighs. 

His calloused thumb drew circles around her clit and Rey bucked, hiding her face in his hair, her hands clawing at his shoulders and back. 

“Fuck, darlin’, you’re so wet for me.” He murmured against her breast, slipping his pointer and middle finger inside her. 

_“H-holy shit, C-clyde.”_ She moaned, his fingers hooking and pumping. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they rode his hand. He pulled away suddenly and she cried out, but he’s on her again seconds later, only this time with his head buried between her thighs. 

He sucked on the skin of her thighs, trailing up until he reached her sex, his tongue gliding between her folds up to her clit. He placed a soft kiss against her bundle. _How can he looks so soft and innocent while doing something so….dirty,_ she thought. 

His tongue began to swirl, deliciously teasing her and he sucked her bundle into his mouth. Rey’s hips began to move again without order, his tongue sliding down and inside her, his nose pressing against her clit. 

Rey just about lost her mind at the sight, and the feeling. All those nights spent touching herself to the thought of riding his face, _that nose,_ and here she was. It was more than she ever could’ve dreamed of. She fisted the sheets of the bed, cries of pleasure racking through her. 

“ _Fuck,_ baby. I want y-you inside me, _please.”_ She pleaded and he hummed in response against her, sending her spiraling into her first orgasm. He didn't let up, kept fucking her with his tongue, his nose, and even his fingers as she came. 

He pulled away as she was coming down, positioning himself over her body. His mouth found hers again, the taste of her fresh on his lips. Clyde grabbed ahold of himself, ready to line his cock up to her entrance but stopped himself, realizing something was missing. 

“We don’t have a condom.” He stated, pulling away from their kiss. 

“Huh?” Rey questioned, still in a daze from her orgasm. 

“A condom. I didn’t bring one, for obvious reasons.” He repeated, brushing a stray hair that had landed across her face. 

“ _Ah, shit,”_ she cursed, pushing Clyde off of her and scooting off the bed, “I’ll go and see if Rose has some we can use.” 

She opened the closet door, taking the white hotel robe off the hanger and wrapped it around herself. She padded back to the bed where Clyde sat, kissing him gently. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” She said, placing a peck on his nose and a blush formed on his face. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’” 

* * *

Rey gently knocked on Rose’s hotel room door, bouncing on her heels in anticipation. Her head was still spinning and her sex was screaming for attention. She heard rustling and then the door cracked open, Hux’s face peering at her through the slit. He opened the door wider once he realized who it was. 

“Oh, hey, Rey. Everything alright?” He asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Y-yes, um, I need to borrow something. Well, not _really_ borrow something because I _highly_ doubt you’ll want it back afterward.” She rambled, her voice shaking. 

“Slow down, slow down. What is it you need?” He interrogated, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Condoms.” She muttered, toeing the carpet of the hallway with her bare feet. 

“What was that?” He asked, leaning in closer. 

“ _Condoms.”_ She hissed, annoyance and embarrassment flooding through her. A huge, shit-eating grin spread across Hux’s face but he disappeared back into the room before Rey could curse him out. He returned a moment later with a sleeve of golden wrapped condoms. 

“Have fun.” He winked and she snatched them out of his hand, mumbling a ‘thank you’. 

She practically ran back to her room, shoving the key card in the door and burst into the room. Clyde sat on the bed, his gaze settled on her. It seemed like he hadn’t moved an inch. _Good boy._

She threw the condoms at him, hitting him square in the face and they both broke out in a fit of laughter. 

“Eager there, sweetheart?” He chuckled, tearing one of the packages open with his teeth. 

“Oh hush.” She pouted, climbing back onto the bed. She noticed he was struggling, so she took charge. Pinching the top, she guided the condom over his tip and down the length of him. She looked up at him, his eyes pinched shut, his mouth falling open. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips and his eyes fluttered open. 

“You ready, big guy?” Rey whispered and he nodded. She laid back down, spreading herself open for him. He’s on top of her again, pressed close together. His tongue found it's way back into her mouth, licking at its roof and she’s in no way prepared for the roll of his hips into her that follows. 

A loud chorus of moans echoes through the room as he fills her. She feels so stretched around him that it almost burns. A good kind though. He pulls back until just the tip is inside her still, holding himself there. 

“Please, Clyde, no more teasing.” She murmurs against his lips, lifting her hips in hopes of getting him back inside her fully. 

He pressed back into her in response, repeating the action at a steady pace. Her hands weave through his hair, deepening the kiss. Her legs hook around his torso, her hips lifting again to meet his thrusts. 

They continue this way for a few minutes but Rey could tell Clyde was growing tired. His left arm began to tremble from the effort of keeping him propped up. She pressed on his chest, rolling him over onto his back. Straddling him, she reached between them and guided his cock to her entrance. She slid herself down on him until skin met skin. 

She felt so complete then. Like he was the missing puzzle to her life and she’d be damned if she lost it. There was no going back for her now, not after this. If anything were to happen, she knew she’d never want to be with anyone like this as long as she lived. No one except Clyde. She knew by the look in his eyes that he felt the same and it made her heart swell. 

She grabbed onto his left arm, one hand gripping onto his bicep and the other his forearm. She left kisses on every inch of his scars, her hips moving in a slow, circular motion against him. 

Tears threatened to spill down Clyde’s cheeks at the sight of the woman he loved, not afraid or cowering away from his wound. Instead embracing it, being so gentle with him. Making love to him so fucking beautifully. She truly loved him despite his flaws and he wasn’t quite sure if this was a dream or really his life now. 

He planted his feet on the mattress, causing her to fall forward and he began to thrust up inside her. She moved her body down on him, the loud sound of skin smacking against skin and moan after moan is all that can be heard in the room. 

“Oh, s-shit. Fuck, Clyde, you fuck me so good.” Rey cried out, clawing at his chest. 

“Yeah?” He huffs, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. 

“ _Yes,_ please don’t stop. Oh, yes, right there.” She threw her head back, the pleasure radiating from her pussy and her breasts overtaking her senses. 

He rolled them back over, his cock still buried deep inside her. He pumped into her in long strokes, hitting her g-spot so perfectly. Her breasts bounced each time his body met hers and he swore he'd never seen anything more heavenly. He looked down between them, where their bodies connected and his thumb rubs circles against her clit again and she’s seeing stars, her second orgasm crashing like a wave into her. Clyde fucks her through it, cooing her. 

“I know, darlin’, I know. I’ve got you, baby.” He hummed, so close himself. 

She pulled him down to her, one hand digging her nails into his back and the other gripping onto his ass. He fucks her long and deep, his cock a blessing made just for her. They both begin to shake as an orgasm hits them. Cries and words that sound something like ‘i love you’ ring out and Clyde collapsed on top of her. They both lay there heaving, trying to grab onto some semblance of sanity. It’s a long while before they’re down from the high. 

“I swear I’ll love you until the day I stop breathin’, maybe not even then.” He said, his eyes full of adoration. 

“You’d better. I plan on doing the same and it’d be nice not to be alone.” She giggled, sweeping his hair back and off of his face.

“You’re not alone.” He whispers, kissing her shoulder. 

“Neither are you.” 

* * *

They found themselves in the shower a while later. After their breathing and their vision returned to normal, that is. They helped wash away the last hour, knowing full well that it was pointless because they’d no doubt be at it again now that they had each other. 

But the hot water and soap felt good on their skin. Soothed their aching muscles from wandering around the fairgrounds all day and then the obvious. 

Rey had quickly figured out that Clyde was a breast man, his lips finding them any chance he could get. They’d be in full conversation and he’d respond with her nipple trapped between his teeth. It was quite adorable she had to admit. They ordered room service afterward, the nights activities leaving them famished. 

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Clyde asked after they’d been sat eating for a while. 

“Anything.” Rey said, though she had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

“Why didn’t you just talk to me about whatever you saw at the bar? Why disappear? Make things miserable for yourself?” 

“I don’t know. I just got scared. I’m not good at this. At letting people in. This is a first for me. I’m so used to being screwed over or abandoned that I panicked. I’m sorry.” Rey could feel the tears threatening to spill, her voice and her hands trembling. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I understand more than you know. You have nothin’, and I mean nothin’ to be afraid of. I ain’t gonna hurt you. I’m just surprised you couldn’t see what I feel for you. I don’t think I was doin’ a very good job of hidin’ it.” He said, lacing his fingers with hers across the table, his thumb drawing circles on her skin. 

“I guess I just refused to let myself think you’d feel that way toward me. Like it was such an impossible thing. That thinking you’d reciprocate my feelings was a waste of time. I feel so stupid now.” She signed. It felt good to get all of her deep-seeded feelings off her chest, especially to Clyde. 

“Don’t be, I was thinkin’ exactly as you are. When I saw your friend Poe answer the door and he said y’all had been together, I felt like my whole world was cavin’ in. I must’ve looked absolutely mad trying to get outta there.” 

“I’m really sorry about that. I still can’t believe he pulled that shit.” She groaned, pinching the skin between her eyebrows in frustration. 

“It’s alright, I understand why he did it. I’m glad to know you have such a strong support system.” He smiled, trying to defuse the tension of the whole Poe situation. 

“You do too. I know I haven’t met your brother but if Mellie is anything to go by, I’d say you’ve got things covered.” 

“I dunno, I think Mel likes you more than me already. Can’t say I blame her.” He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. Rey took a moment to admire his naked chest, the way it looked lounging there in full display. His long, strong legs stretched out. His thighs looked like the perfect seat.

Rey found herself mindlessly get up, climbing onto his lap. She kissed him, soft and deep and before either of them knew it, he was insider her again. His hips lifted as hers moved up and then down. She rode him until they were both spent, moving back onto the bed for another round and then another, fucking each other into oblivion. Condoms be damned. 

They fell asleep as daybreak came to greet them hello, clinging onto each other like their lives depended on it. 


	8. Things Are Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Rey have a lazy day before the real world sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see! 
> 
> I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm getting over being sick and just overall feeling down. But I'm doing much better and thought what better day to update than Valentine's Day? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight peaked in through the shades of the window in Clyde's room. Rey swore she could feel it's warmth on her bare skin, but it could’ve been from the heat radiating off of Clyde's body, too. 

Her cheek pressed firmly against his shoulder, much like the rest of her, and she could hear the steady beat of his heart. Lifting her head, she placed kisses against the hard muscle of his chest. She looked up at his sleeping face, heart fluttering at the sight. His mouth was slightly open, soft snores escaping from him. She thought with all her heart that he had to be the softest man on the planet. 

It had been a month since the fair and their mutual declarations of love and things were going so well. She was hanging around the bar again but now instead of going back to her place after closing time, she found herself at Clyde’s. She’d tried to be sensible and spend some time at home, once or twice a week, but she found it difficult to sleep in her bed without him. So she scrapped that idea and spent her nights and mornings at his, going back home only to do laundry and grab a change of clothes. 

Clyde didn’t mind one bit. The once dreary, emptiness of his house now filled with light. It was the first time in his life that it actually felt like home for him. He hated the nights she’d decide to spend at hers, would spend the night tossing and turning and getting only a few hours of sleep in. He knew it was premature but he was playing with the idea of just asking her to move in. She spent most of her time outside of work there anyway. Why not make it official? But he held off, not wanting to scare her off. 

Clyde began to stir, his eyes fluttered open and it took a few seconds for him to make sense of his surroundings. He tilted his head down, greeted by a pair of big hazel eyes. A sleepy but toothy grin spread across his face, as it did every morning when he came to and found her there. 

“Good morning, big guy.” She murmured, scooting herself up his body and kissed his nose, both his cheeks and finally his lips. 

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” He said against her lips, running his fingers up and down the dip of her back. 

“I’m so glad it’s Saturday. That means we can spend all day in bed.” She hummed, stroking back a tendril of hair that swept across his face. 

“Mmmm, that sounds perfect.” 

And they did, only getting up to use the bathroom and get some food in their stomachs. She made him breakfast, something she learned to do pretty early on. Serving up a mountain of perfectly crispy bacon and a stack of pancakes, fried eggs on the side and a steaming cup of coffee. He didn’t think he could love anyone more. 

Other than that, they spent the day tangled up in each other, bare skin pressed against bare skin. It was like they were the only two people in the world and for all they knew, maybe they were. 

Clyde sucked on the skin of Rey’s neck, his body laying over hers as he nudged himself inside of her for what seemed like the dozenth time that day. A low whimper escaped from her at the stretch of him. Even a month later she was still so surprised at the feel of him, had become addicted and she wondered if this need would ever burn out. She doubted it. 

His hips ground against her, always seemingly able to hit that spot so perfectly. She gripped onto his back, feeling the muscles shift as he thrust inside of her. He lifted his head, kissing her slow, his tongue swept inside her mouth as he lifted her up with one arm, turning them over. 

She straddled him, moving her hips in slow circles, the kind that drove him out of his Goddamn mind every time. Their fingers entangled, her other hand pressed against his chest as she guided herself up and down his cock. 

“Fuck, Clyde, you’re so deep.” She panted, quickening her pace causing her tits to bounce and Clyde swore he had died and gone to heaven. 

“Shit, I love it when you fuck me like this, baby.” He groaned, circling her waist with his arm, lifting her again and positioning himself so his back rested against the headboard. Once situated, she continued to roll her hips against his cock, his face now buried in her breasts. He took turns teasing each of her nipples, hand pressed against her back to steady her. 

They stayed like this until her thighs began to tremble, an orgasm threatening to overtake her. She was on her back in seconds, Clyde moving his hips in deep, long strokes, cooing her, “That’s it, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Clyde, you’re so good to me.” Rey cried, her sex clenching around him before she finished, pleasure bursting through her entire body and Clyde followed suit. They clung to each other, panting and working their way down from the high. 

“You’re so perfect. So fuckin’ perfect.” Clyde murmured, placing kisses on every surface of skin he could reach. 

“Funny, I could say the same about you.” 

* * *

“Do you have to go?” Rey groaned, hugging Clyde from behind as he got ready for work a few hours later. 

“Unfortunately, darlin’. You could come with me, you know?” He suggested, looking at her through the mirror. 

“As much as I’d love to, I should probably make a point of seeing my friends. They’ve been hounding me a lot lately.” She said, placing kisses on the spot between his shoulder blades. 

“Shit, I have been hoggin’ you, haven’t I?” Clyde frowned, silently kicking himself. 

“Not your fault, babe. It’s totally on me. I’ve just gotten so used to living in our little bubble that I haven’t thought much about anything else.” 

“I think it’s important that you make time for your friends. I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He said, turning to face her. 

“I know. It still feels weird not being with you.” She pouted, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“I feel the exact same way, darlin’. But it’s important that we take time apart or we may get tired of each other. I hate to say it, but it’s true.” Rey knew he was right, that the amount of time they spent together probably wasn’t healthy but she found her morals walked right out the door when it came to him. 

“I hate when you’re right.” She huffed before tugging him by the collar, meeting his lips with hers. His metal hand rested against the small of her back, pulling her in closer. Mouths moving and opening, tongues meeting. Rey swore if things went any further Clyde wouldn’t make it to work. She found that maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. Clyde pulled away before it could reach that point, always the more sensible one of the two. 

“I gotta go, darlin'.” He ran his thumb along her cheek, eyes sparkling with all the love in the world. Rey's heart skipped, the air leaving her lungs. She'd never had anyone look at her like this, not even close. It startled her when he did. Scared her, made her want to run because if things went bad, she didn't think she'd ever recover. Maybe she was better off getting out now before things turned that way. But she wouldn't, refused to let herself ruin this like she had every other relationship she'd ever been apart of. 

"Okay." She whispered, barely loud enough to hear. He kissed her again before he was out of her reach. She didn't remember hearing the front door or the low hum of his car start and pull out of the driveway. All she felt was the warmth where his lips had just been. 

* * *

Rey opened the back door of Poe's car, sliding into the seat next to Rose. Due to her being absolutely tiny, she was sat in the middle section, Hux on the other side. Finn sat shotgun as usual, his fingers intertwined with Poe's. The sight made her miss her own man and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time the feeling would overcome her that night. 

"Where are we headed tonight, gang?" She asked, trying her best to sound excited to be there. 

"Oh, a little bar called Duck Tape." Poe responded and Rey felt her stomach drop. 

"What? W-why?" She stuttered, earning chuckles from the group. 

"Because we wanna officially meet the man who has stolen our little Rey from us." Finn said, turning around in his seat to look at her. 

"And find out his intentions." Rose piped up. 

"Oh no, please don't be weird guys. I don't want him to get freaked out." She groaned, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping down in the seat. 

"Oh, please. It's gonna take a whole lot more than some friendly interrogatin' to put him off. We're just lookin' out for you, darlin'" Poe said, his eyes darting to hers in the rearview mirror before going back to the road. 

"Can you please just keep it cool? He doesn't need you guys bombarding him while he's at his job." She warned, making a point to look each of them dead in the eye. 

"Yes, ma'am." Finn nodded, the others mirroring his movements. 

They pulled into Duck Tape's parking lot ten minutes later and for the first time, Rey felt glued to her seat. She'd always been in such a hurry to get inside any other time. A day spent not seeing Clyde made her antsy but now she found she'd rather be anywhere but there. 

"C'mon, Rey. This is happening whether you like it or not." Finn said as he opened the door for her. Sighing, she unbuckled and slid out. The sinking feeling grew the closer they got to the door and she wondered if she'd be able to make a break for it without them catching her. It was doubtful. 

She was the last to step into the bar, her senses immediately filled with the familiar scent of booze, tobacco and oil. It was a decent night, a little bit more than half of the bar was filled and a few parties were sprinkled here and there. Bob Seger hummed through the jukebox in the back. 

"Welcome, folks. Sit anywhere you'd like." A familiar voice called from the bar. Her head snapped over in the direction, her eyes meeting those of the love of her life. 

He lifted an eyebrow, silently questioning why she was there. She shrugged, not knowing how to warn him that he was about to get hounded by her heathen friends. He smiled, that big grin that showed of his teeth and her heart warmed. She felt more relaxed now than she had since finding out they'd be taking their friend date to her boyfriend's work. 

To no surprise, they filled the remaining seats left at the bar. Clyde greeted them all, taking orders and setting off. Rey observed her friends while Clyde mixed their drinks, remembering that this was their first time seeing him in action. He was fast, efficient and skilled. His movements were so smooth, almost like a dance. She couldn't help the smile that grew at the amazement that played on her friends' faces. 

He slid the drinks to their respective owners, her last. His fingers brushed against hers, sending warmth pooling down somewhere deep. 

"Thank you." She said, running a finger over the top of his hand. He watched the movement, his eyes growing dark. 

"You're really good at that. Bartendin’, I mean." Poe spoke up, breaking them out of whatever trance they'd been in. 

"I've had a fair amount of practice so I'd hope I'm at least decent," Clyde replied, looking him in the eyes as he spoke. You could practically see Poe shrink in his seat and Rey realized he was probably pretty intimidating to someone who wasn't familiar with him. She'd been the same way when she first met him. 

"Did you always aspire to be a bartender?" Rose asked, sipping her drink. 

"No, it was somethin' I got into after my time in Iraq." He responded, eyes now resting on Rose. 

"Why bartending of all things?" Finn spoke up, genuine curiosity in his tone. 

"Well, I overheard some guys at another bar in town talkin' about me and how they hoped I didn't want to get into bartendin' because it would be impossible and a part of me needed to prove them wrong." 

"How inspiring," Hux said, with no enthusiasm. Rose elbowed him in the side, shooting him a warning look, "Truly, it must've taken a certain kind of dedication to achieve that." 

"I suppose." Was all he said, looking down at his feet. Rey could tell the discomfort of being the center of attention was setting in and she wanted nothing more than to take him far away from this place. 

Clyde left to do his rounds, making sure everyone was all set before returning back to their group. 

"So, when did you first realize you were in love with our Rey here?" Rose asked, everyone looking at her in disbelief. 

"Clyde, you don't have to answer that," Rey said, rubbing her temples. 

"I knew the night she told me about when she was younger, all the trouble she used to get into. I realized she wasn't much different than me and for the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere, that I wasn't alone in the world like I always thought. I ain't never felt like that before." Clyde rambled, looking at no one but her. 

Rey could feel the stinging sensation of tears prick her eyes. She hadn't known this, hadn't had the guts to ask. She couldn't believe he was saying all this to her friends, in a bar full of people. It was so unlike him to be this chatty. 

"And you, Rey? When did you know?" Poe questioned, the rest of their eyes finding hers soon after. Rey looked up at Clyde and he nodded, giving her the okay to speak whatever was on her mind. If he’d done it, why couldn’t she? 

"I think I'd known for a while, deep down, honestly I think I probably swore I loved him every time I walked into this bar and saw him. But I think I had finally admitted it to myself the night he drove me home, when my car broke down. Being away from the bar with him made me realize our connection wasn't restricted to this place, that we would be great anywhere. And we are." She surprised herself by saying, the words seeming to flow for her lips. 

She looked up at Clyde again, scared that her words had furthered his discomfort but she was relieved to find that big smile, the one that showed off his dimples and the crinkles around his eyes. She returned the gesture. 

Rose squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. Hux wrapped an arm around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear that made her calm down a bit. 

"I just can't believe our little Rey finally has a person. You have to come with us to Brunch Wednesday's from now on." She said, resting her chin in her palm. 

"You don't have to d-" Rey started before being cut off by Clyde's response. 

"I'd love to." He said, earning excited applause from Rose.

They chatted the night away, asking Clyde about his life, his time in Iraq, his family and hobbies. He was surprisingly open about things, which Rey knew must’ve taken a lot of effort. She’d have to let him know how proud she was of him when they got home. Well, back to his house. 

“I like your friends,” Clyde said on the car ride home after the night was over and they parted ways. Clyde had already gotten an invite to two birthday parties, as well as Finn and Poe’s end of the summer barbeque. Which Rey again told him he didn’t have to say yes to. 

“They’re a lot to handle sometimes but they’re good company.” She sighed, rubbing circles in her temples. 

“You’re lucky, you know. To have such a strong support system. They really care about you.” He said, looking over at her, a serious expression on his face. 

“I know. I’m very grateful for them. And now you.” She reached over, resting her hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m very honored that I can be that for you. I hope you know you’re that for me too.” 

“You’ve got a good group of people too, Clyde. Don’t forget that.” She assured him, rubbing circled into his thigh with her thumb. 

“I know. Speakin’ of, Mellie wants to know if you’d like to come to Jimmy and Sylvia’s cookout next weekend. I’ll be goin' regardless, but I’d really like you to come with me. Mellie too. I know Jimmy will wanna meet you.” 

Rey’s heart warmed at the thought of being around the people Clyde loved most in the world. Nervous, of course, but she couldn’t find a refusal anywhere in her brain. 

“Of course I’ll go, Clyde. You had to endure my crazy friends, it’s only fair.” He chuckled, his eyes leaving the road only for a moment to look at her. 

“It’s a date then.” 


End file.
